Ashley Pillow
Ashley Pillow is a famous Ashley O'Brian exteme fan and lookalike and known criminal, who is currently on the run. Early Life Born on October 31st, year unknown, her mother Hazel described her as a "monster of Halloween" and put her into care. She was a struggle for foster homes and often ended up in public care homes where the staff struggled with her violent personality. Career and early attacks In 2009 Ashley O'Brian lookalikes were becoming more and more common. Ashley Pillow entered a "Being O'Brian" competition and won. In 2011 she auditioned for "Finding Ashley" which was a programme hosted by Ashley O'Brian herself but she did not get to the live shows. After this, Ashley Pillow decided that she would pillow to death "Mindy Carwater" who had been on "Being O'Brian" as an Ashley lookalike. She then pillowed someone that she thought had got through to the "Finding Ashley" live shows, but the girl (Melissa Statright) had actually not. Ashley Pillow was hunted down by fans of Ashley O'Brian and she was jailed. In jail she was said to have turned her live around. October 2012 she was released from prison and began work as an Ashley lookalike once again. She was awarded "Best Ashley Lookalike" on October 15th and was considered the current most realistic lookalike, described as an Ashley twin and Ashley clone by some. Current Life On Halloween in 2012 she went missing and did not attend one of her shows, the following day an Amanda O'Brian lookalike was pillowed, who is now fighting for her life in hospital. It was actually supposed to be Amanda, but the attacker made a mistake. The police began a seach for Ashley Pillow. She then broke into The Fame and threatened Amanda O'Brian with a knife and then a cucumber. She got away. The following day she knocked Amanda O'Brian out using a pillow, and as a policeman came in, she attacked and killed him. She was seen in early December 2012 after strapping herself to a moving plane. When a helicopter came after her, she decided to launch herself off the plane and was not seen for days. She was assumed to be possibly dead, but was later spotted grazing in a field by a family that were trying to have a picnic. She ran after them on all fours and was snarling and growling as she did. She lunged and injured one of them but didn't seriously hurt, or kill, any of the family. She is currently running "free and wild" at The Fame and surrounding areas. In January 2013 she assaulted and kidnapped two police officers, a human, and a seagull. The seagull was later released but the human officer has not been seen since. She later assaulted, and attempted to kill, an Amanda O;Brian lookalike but failed to kill them with her cushion weapon. In July 2013, Ashley Pillow was spotted setting fire at The Fame. She arrived and left in a small white van, as Music News reporter Candy Stikz reported the incident live. Ashley Pillow then returned in a small digger, sorted something at her fire, and left. She left behind a fire described as "absolutely uncontrollable". In October 2013, the full extent of her attacks were announced, with police confirming she had injured more than 40 officers in traps, such as stones flying to bird officers, or ditches built to trap heffalump officers. It was later revealed that one human officer had vanished when chasing Ashley Pillow, and concerns were raised that he might have been murdered. The police refused to add him to the death count until they found evidence, such as a pillow with his DNA on it. In the same month, Hazel Humfreya from Finding Ashley was found pillowed. Her family said that she was in critical condition on October 16th 2013. She survived and changed her name. Ashley vanished again for months despite traps and hunts being set up, poachers sent in, and more. On February 4th 2014, news broke that former Finding Ashley contestant Stephanie Arail, from series one, had been found pillowed to death. She was one of the judges favourites contestants from the series. Soon the family of fellow series one contestant, Sophia James, reported her as missing and a pillow being left in her place. She was also a favourite in series one. The following day, Ashley Pillow attended a joint Pride and Radio Girls album preview concert. Initially, it was thought to be Ashley O'Brian but when people looked back at their pictures they noticed that in every picture, her eyes were "evil and red". CCTV footage confirmed that it was Ashley Pillow. Danger